Redemption
by Fantasy-Welcomes-Reality
Summary: Hitomi and Van love each other but when someone cheats will love be enough to keep them together? Please read and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

**That night **

She was almost asleep when there was a tapping at the window. She was so exhausted she shrugged off the tapping at first. The tapping continued so she gave up on the idea of sleep and looked outside, she opened the glass window leaving the screen shut. Peering outside she could barely make out his figure, his midnight black hair was almost invisible in the night. He is lean but his arms and chest are well built, you could tell his red shirt outlined the muscles on his chest and the sleeves were torn off exposing his muscular arms. He was smiling up at with her with his sexiest smile. She opened the screen, since her window was on the second floor Van climbed the big oak tree to get to her window. He climbed through without a problem. Once he was in her room he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck, and their lips met for a passionate kiss. After the kiss she let her head rest against his shoulder and his chin on her head. She tried to stifle the yawn but she failed miserably. He did exactly what she thought he would; he pulled back and looked at her with slight amusement on his handsome features.

"You're tired" he stated with a tiny smile on his face.

"N- "She started

Without waiting for her to fully respond or even giving her a chance to deny that she was tired, he swept her off her feet and carried her over to the bed bridal style. When he picked her up she tried not to squeak like she usually does when he picks her up failed, which made him laugh. When he laid her down on the bed she tried to sit up and insist that she wasn't tired but he gently pushed her back down. At this point she knew complaining was getting her nowhere. Another yawn came and completely blew her chances of convincing him she wasn't tired.

"What can I do to help you sleep?" he asked helplessly.

"I'm afraid that if I fall asleep you won't be here when I wake up" she said not looking at his face.

"Hitomi, I promise I will be here when you wake up" he said with a small smile on his perfect lips.

"Okay" she but held his arm tightly just in case.

"Your brother won't like it." He sighed.

"But my brother is staying at his girlfriend's house for the weekend."She said.

"So were all alone here?" He asked.

With that he slid into the bed next to her giving into her demands. Hitomi snuggled up to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and held her there protectively.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning

Van was the first to wake the next morning. He looked at the sleeping form wrapped in his arms and smiled to himself, Hitomi always looked so innocent and beautiful when she slept. He checked his phone for messages. There was one from Amaya whom he was having an affair with; it read "hey babe you want to hang out at my house my parents left for the weekend." Amaya she was prettier and more popular than Hitomi but he would always love Hitomi more. He knew if Hitomi ever found out about Amaya it would hurt her, but the thrill of having an affair on the side was too much for him to resist. He typed his response "sure be there in 5." She responded by rushing him which he didn't reply because he hated it. Hitomi never did that, she was always just happy to see him.

Hitomi was still asleep when he dressed, Van kissed her jaw line and she smiled in her sleep. He found himself smiling back at her it was hard to not smile back when she smiled at you. He then remembered he had to go to Amaya's house he didn't want to leave Hitomi but he left for Amaya's house anyway.

He frowned "I love you" he says feeling guilty about cheating on her.

He brushes a lock of honey blonde hair from her face, and leaves through the window. Even after leaving his thoughts remain on Hitomi, her hair blowing softly in the wind, her beautiful smile, her dazzlingly, emerald green eyes.

Hitomi was clueless as to where he really went when he left which made lying to her so much worse. He felt really guilty about cheating on her; she was so innocent and sweet. He asked himself "why do I cheat on her since I feel so guilty about it?" there is no good answer to that question. He reached Amaya's house by then so he tried to stop thinking of Hitomi until he went back to her house. Amaya was mad as usual she knows he is going out with Hitomi, but she hates her so she thinks of this as punishment for being so perfect, which is really messed up because Hitomi is all together a better person. Once Amaya's rage had settled things started to get heated, and no matter what he always thought of Hitomi, and how much it would hurt her if she caught him, he decided to leave he wanted to see Hitomi. Starring after him at first she cought up to him right her he reached the door.

Grabbing his arm she purred "Aren't you going to stay" trying to keep the anger out of her voice.

"No" he responded angrily without looking at her.

"But you just got here and it's still early" she said getting angrier.

He shook her off and left, the trip back to Hitomi's seemed to longer than it did last night, no matter how fast he drove.


	3. Chapter 3

Terrible discovery

Finally he was staring up at the familiar tree by her window, he would go through the door but he knew Hitomi secretly liked it when he came through her window instead. Also because her parents hated him almost as much as her brother did. He smiled at that he loved bothering her brother. Every time her brother was close he would kiss Hitomi and smile mischievously at him. He was so anxious to see her that he almost lost his grip climbing up the tree. He reached her window and it was closed, he started tapping on it. After about ten minutes she opened the window and stepped away so he could come in.

Once he was in he asked "what took you so long to open up" in a playful voice and tried to wrap her in an embrace. She pushed him away more powerfully than he thought possible for such a small girl.

"What's wrong babe" he asked in a worried tone, like he had no clue why she was mad. When in truth he knew exactly why she was mad because he was afraid this would happen.

With so much hurt in her voice it broke Van's heart she said "Amaya called."

Her face showed no sign of her anger, and she wasn't crying yet but he knew from previous experience she would start crying soon. Of course she was never this mad or hurt because of him; he hated seeing her like this but knew it was his fault. At that moment he realized he wanted Hitomi more than anyone else and wasn't gong to cheat on her anymore if she would take him back.

She turned away from him and he knew she crying, he tried to hug her but she just stepped out of his reach. Silence stretched between them he knew he should say something but he couldn't think of anything that could make up for what he did

Until she finally said "Van were over, please leave."

"Fine I'll go but I won't give up. I love you Hitomi" he said before he leaped out the window onto the tree.

She collapsed onto her bed ready to go back to sleep, she was glad her brother didn't get back til tomorrow(Sunday) afternoon he hates Van enough without this. Van tried to concentrate on school work, but could only think of Hitomi, who spent the rest of the day crying until she was cried out and drifted off into a troubled sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Damage done

Van called Hitomi constantly over the weekend; of course she didn't answer or return any of his calls. Meanwhile, Hitomi was beginning to become suspicious that he was visiting her window at night. She heard someone walking around outside her window but she ignored it. She wanted to believe all those times that Van said he loved her, she truly wished she could forget this even happened, she wanted to pretend he didn't cheat on her. She wanted to believe all those times he held her in his arms so protectively but she knew it was all a lie. Nothing he could say or do could change what he did, he cheated on her and her trust is hard to earn and even harder to earn back.

"It's going to be hard to avoid him when we go back to school" she thought to herself, as she evaluated her appearance the next morning. She still looked horrible, her eyes were red and puffy and she looked even paler than usual. "Maybe no one will notice" she tried to convince herself.

Van sat in his room as he tried to call Hitomi again; at this point he knew she wasn't going to answer. Yet he continued to call in case it was all a nightmare and they were still together. She deserved to be treated better than how he had, he was still beating himself up for it and he knew he had to make it up to her. Even if she didn't take him back, he just had to make it up to her. He couldn't run from his true feelings anymore he knew he loved her; he knew he couldn't live without her anymore. His phone ringing interrupted his thoughts he looked hopefully at the caller ID, he was disappointed that it was Amaya calling and not Hitomi. Amaya being the last person he wanted to talk to, he hit the ignore button. His little sister Merle was the only one he would talk to. At this point he was determined that he was not letting Hitomi go without a fight, after all he needed her in his life; he was a wreck without her.

Van dialed Hitomi's number again even though she was probably not going to answer. He was so surprised that she answered this time that he was speechless. It was silent for a long moment; "If you don't have anything to say why call?" she asked, silence. "Fine then I'm going to hang up" she said a little irritated now.

"No, don't hang up, please" he yelled into the phone louder than he had meant to, regretting it instantly.

Hitomi sighed into the phone and replied with a tired, sad voice "Please don't yell at me Van."

He hated to hear how tired, and sad she sounded, she used to be so happy, and carefree. He apologized until she cut him off "Van, please stop and tell me why you called."

"How can I make it up to you" he asked not wanting to hear her answer.

"I don't know if you can make it up to me Van" she answered like he expected her to.

Van was silent, "Is there anything else you wanted Van?"

"Just to hear your voice" he said sadly.

"Van, I'm sorry goodbye" she said before hanging up.


	5. Chapter 5

Alan to the Rescue

Hitomi made it to school faster than usual , she stepped out of her car into the light, summer breeze. She decided to spend her time studying for a test she had later in the day and walked to the library, barely noticing the few people in the hall that early. Once in the library she found an empty table, spread out her books in front of her and got to work. Shortly after she started to work Van slid into a chair next to her. She pretended not to notice him and continued her studying.

Van started to fidget nervously until finally he asked "Can I talk to you?"

"I would rather you didn't" she replied immediately without looking up from her textbook.

That frustrated and hurt him because she hasn't given him a chance to make it up to her if he can. His anger built and built until finally he was fed up with it."Look at me, Hitomi" he yelled before slamming his fist down on the small wooden table so hard you could see it tremble under the impact, but stayed intact. Hitomi jumped when his fist made contact with the table and finally glared up at him.

"I think you need to leave" she stated more than a little irritated now.

He jerked his backpack off the ground, threw the door open and slammed it shut as he stormed out of the library.

Hitomi let out a sigh of relief and checked her watch for the time; she had about five minutes to get to class. She gathered her books, stuffed them in her backpack with a resigned look and left the library.

"This is going to be a long day" she thought to herself as she remembered she had some classes with Van. She sighed as she stepped into her first period class which they thankfully did not have together. The teacher went on and on about molecular fusion, usually science was her favorite class. But today she found it difficult to focus on the lesson. She was vaguely aware that the teacher paired her with the blonde, pretty boy Allen Schezar that had over half the girls in the school drooling. The next class she had with Van and Allen, while she talked to Allen Van tried to ignore them both, Van apparently already didn't like Allen, now hated him more. Once school was over Allen walked Hitomi to her car where Van was waiting, glaring at Allen which only amused the blonde.

"Maybe I leave now, your boyfriend doesn't seem too happy to see me."

Hitomi flinched at Van being called her boyfriend, "he cheated on me so we broke up" she said sadly.

Allen was surprised at this "if he cheated on you than he is truly stupid" he said trying to make her feel better.

"If it's not too soon would you consider going on a date with me tomorrow?"

She truly smiled for the first time in days and agreed to go out on a date with him the next day. They traded numbers and agreed that Allen would pick her up at her house. Hitomi drove home that day in a slightly better mood than when she went to school earlier that morning. Van had watched the two walking and talking together, he of course assumed the worst that Allen was trying to steal Hitomi away from him before he even got her back.

The next day after school Allen picked Hitomi up at her house like they agreed. Van saw Hitomi leave in Allen's car and knew he wouldn't be able to think straight unless he knew she was safe and away from Allen. Hitomi enjoyed spending time with Allen; they ate at a small restaurant by the beach then went walking in the shallow water. Once Allen took Hitomi home it was late and the air cold, he walked her to her door with his arm around her shoulder in an attempt to keep her warm. Once they reached her door Allen leaned down pressing his lips to hers briefly.


	6. Chapter 6

Van or Allen

Van was out of his truck before he thought about what he was doing; he just wanted to get Hitomi away from Allen. The two heard Van before they saw him.

"Get away from Hitomi" Van screamed angrily, much closer to them now.

"I believe the two of you are no longer together" Allen says smugly turning his calm blue eyes on the angry boy.

Van only glared at him in reply, "Van please leave" came Hitomi voice sounding small.

"No" he yells "not until you stop going out with him!"

"Van" Hitomi says fiercely but not exactly raising her voice "you aren't my boyfriend anymore, so stop acting like you care what happens to me."

"You're right, I'm not your boyfriend anymore but I still love and I will keep anything bad from happening to you."

"Van please leave" she said sadly this time, and he left.

Allen kissed her goodnight again but she didn't return the kiss this time, she was too confused about everything. She lay in bed trying to figure out her feeling, she wanted to believe Van loved her but she didn't know if she should. She decided she would take one more chance on the guy she loved, "I should tell Allen it's over tomorrow before school starts she thought as sleep claimed her.

The next morning Hitomi intentionally got to school early and found Allen waiting by her locker, "Allen we need to talk" she said nervously once she reached her locker.

"Okay" he said suspiciously.

"It's not going to work out between us, I'm sorry" Hitomi said sadly looking at her shoes.

"You love him don't you" Allen said causing Hitomi to jerk her head up to look at the blonde in bewilderment, who was looking away from her down the hall.

"Yeah" she said when Allen looked at her.

"Can we still be friends" Allen asked his blue eyes locked with Hitomi's green ones.

"Of course we can" she said smiling happily the way the conversation ended, because at that moment the warning bell rang and they walked together to their first period.

The day went by fast for Hitomi; she was getting her books for 7th period out of her locker when "Hitomi" came Van's voice from behind her making her jump at the unexpected visitor.

"Hey Van" she said with a smile.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

Hitomi noticed how tired he looked and sounded "Van are you okay?"

"I'm fine" he said almost before she finished asking the question "can I talk to you" he asked again.

"Sure" she said shutting her locker and turning to face him full on.

"I'm sorry I ruined you and Allen's date yesterday but I meant every word I said. I love you more than you could know, and I really do care what happens to you." He said, Hitomi was silent so he turned to leave.

Hitomi grabbed his arm without thinking, "yes Hitomi" he asked turning to her, she turned pink, he smiled he loved when she blushed.

"N-n-never mind" she stuttered turning a slightly darker shade pink. The tardy bell for 7th period had already rung so they rushed to their classroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Miracle in Disguise

As she walked to her car at the end of the day all she could think about was Van and the conversation they had earlier. She tried to start her car but it wouldn't start, after about the third try she gave up hope her car was ever going to start again.

"Just my luck" she thought to herself as Van pulled into the now empty spot next to her. He got out of his truck and made his way to her window smiling smugly as she turned a pretty pink.

"Having car problems" he asked still smiling at her from behind a piece of his midnight black hair that fell into his face.

"Would I still be here if I could leave?" she tried to ask sarcastically but the effect failed when started laughing as he faked being hurt by her sarcastic comment. Hitomi got out of her car and grabbed for the handle of Van's truck. Van leaned on the door shutting it before it was more than a crack open. Hitomi looked up at him from under her long lashes.

"You have to ask me nicely first." He said with a smug smile.

"Can you please give me a ride home" she asked smiling up at him, she realized for the first time how much she really missed him.

He looked at her as if he was trying to decide if she being sarcastic or not, then smiled and opened the door for her. She smiled and climbed into the passenger seat of his truck. "I called someone for your car" Van said climbing into the driver's seat, she looked at him surprised "Van you didn't have to do that", "it's no big deal the guy owes me." Driving down the road Van kept glancing sideways to Hitomi to trying to catch her looking at him. It was useless she was lost in her thoughts, she wasn't even the slightest bit aware of her surroundings when she was like this. He had a sudden idea and smiled to himself, because he knew this would get her to look at him. He tickled her side and she squeaked and would have jumped out of her seat if the seat belt had not stopped her. She tried to glare at him as he tried to hide his amused smirk and both failed miserably, it didn't take long for him to get her laughing with him. She was to busy laughing and joking with him that she didn't notice they had pulled into her driveway at first.

"Bye Van" she said smiling she sighed and went to get out of the truck, she wasn't expecting him to grab her hand and pull her back into the truck.

"Wait Hitomi don't go yet, let's go to a movie or something" he said still holding her wrist.

She sighed "Van I don't know if I can forgive you yet."

"Then we will go as friends, I've been miserable without you Hitomi"

"Okay" she said pulling the door shut and refastening her seatbelt, Van's eyes lit up with happiness, she smiled.

She realized it had been a long time since she saw him that happy. Van drove to the theater as they talked happily, both just glad to be with the other. Once at the movies they bought their tickets and settled into their seats to watch the movie. Towards the end of the movie Hitomi tried resting her arm on the armrest not realizing that Van's arm was already there. Their hands touching for a second but long enough for both to feel the familiar current they used to get from the other's touch, they both blushed glad it was too dark for the other to see. Neither talked of what they felt in the dark theater but talked about the movie instead, an animated fairytale (Hitomi's idea). Once back at Hitomi's house Van walked her to her the door as she found the key and unlocked the door.

He smirked at her and asked half joking "aren't you going to invite me in?"

She laughed and said "would you like to come in, Van"

He smiled and replied with "I would love to, Hitomi"

She stumbled into a chair trying to turn on the light of course Van caught her before she fell "You haven't changed much" He said laughing.

"I know" she said and grinning up at him and he grinned back at her. Seeing his face so close to hers, she didn't think as she kissed him hesitantly before drawing back to look at his face a little unsure.

"Does this mean you forgive me for the stupidest mistake of my life" he asked in a serious tone. She only kissed him again in reply.

"I'll take that as a yes" he said as they broke apart agian.


End file.
